


罗伊·马斯坦的辉煌与谎言

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 一个类似丽塔记者抹黑大总统的报道，黑马斯坦实在是太好玩了我决定从头开始把能玩的梗都黑个遍！！预计修佐，莎佐，焰钢，哈博克，女王，甚至各种拉郎全都会出场，反正致力于把佐黑成一个把周围人耍的团团转的心机婊（？）亚国恶政隐，脑子有病系列
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  * 前言



暨1月20日马斯坦大总统就职演说以来，有关于这位英年领袖的争议正在随着鲜花与掌声渐渐消泯。一个国家需要支持她的领袖，就连昔日政敌也冰释前嫌，开始为新官背书，一个月前互相攻讦的新闻都成了旧闻。但民众必不能被表面和谐所蒙蔽，或者在宣传机器下失去了思考，那才是对这个苦难国家过去的不敬。此书旨在还原一个真实的马斯坦大总统，揭秘他谜团重重的青葱岁月，从已故总统布拉德雷直属国家炼金术师机关入手，再到众星捧月的人民炼金术师——爱德华·艾利克及其兄弟，解析马斯坦上升途中的种种不谐乐章。

  * 第一章 亚美斯特利斯中央军校



三十年前，这位不算高大的黑发青年踏入中央城车站的时候，是否已经想象到了其日后的荣光？他带着为数不多的行李踏进中央军校的铁门，哐当落下的是四年岁月和进入亚国权力核心的入场券。中央军校是亚美斯特利斯军部选拔时最重要的人才储备机构之一，无数中高层军官出身于此，同时也荫蔽着许多权贵子孙。但出人意料的是，彼时的马斯坦并不是二代圈中的一员。在入学之初，他只是一个默默无闻的小角色，许多同期学生对他的印象要到第二年，他与已故的马斯·修斯准将交好之后才开始书写。修斯准将是马斯坦自称的人生中最重要的友人之一，修斯准将被谋杀案件将在第n章中详细解读。

熟悉马斯坦早年经历的人或许知道，他的军校生涯尽管也算成绩优异，但和他成为焰之炼金术师之后的升迁速度比起来，远远谈不上奇异。据其同期学生评价，马斯坦在战术，体能，基础科学等课程都表现不错，但射击水平很一般。甚至有和修斯准将一起去靶场比赛结果谁也没射中第一个十环的绝妙故事。当然作为领袖，学生时期的表现只能算加分项，更重要的在位之后的能力和政绩。所以笔者在挖掘这段军校岁月时，更多地侧重于他早年的性格和人际关系，希望能还原一个更真实的青年马斯坦。

马斯坦大总统三年前第一次为竞选造势的时候，曾在电台访谈中聊到：

> “……我刚进入军校的时候，理想是成为这个国家的基石，为此即使死在路边也没关系……但是后来战场上的经历让我意识到，死亡并没有我想象的那么辉煌。我知道这个说法对很多军人和军人家属来说非常冒犯，我很抱歉，我也是军人，我理解你们的愤怒和痛苦，但请听我说完……”
> 
> “……多年以来，这个国家一直在战争和扩张中发展，我们树敌远远超过结盟。无数边疆战士用他们的血和肉筑建了辽阔国土上民众的安居乐业。但我想质问的是，从前不论，今后，这些扩张战争是否还是发展的唯一手段？有没有与邻国，与少数族裔和平共存的希望？能不能让我们的战士，亲人，父亲，丈夫，儿女，朋友，少流一些鲜血，多一些团聚？……”
> 
> “……我无意成为一个提出质疑又拿不出解决方案的批评家，多年来我一直致力于伊斯瓦尔地区经济、文化、民生的重建，消除歧视与仇恨。现在我想做的是，将我这些年的经验，用于服务和改善这个国家更多地区的冲突，让交流而不是炮火成为下一代书桌上的议题……”

这段著名的演讲一经发表就引起了各方注意，军队内部不乏批评的声音，将他描述为“叛徒”，或者暗讽马斯坦“对国际形式的理解还不如小学生”，“螳臂当车”等等。但不可否认，一个和平发展的蓝图非常引人入胜，无数普通民众因此了解了罗伊·马斯坦上将和他的理念，不少人在之后的选举中为他摇旗呐喊。 那么，他在军校时期的表现是否能佐证他的和平宣言呢？尤其是他在伊斯瓦尔地区的一系列政绩，其实早在二十岁的时候就埋下了种子——可惜，不是你们想象的那样。

  * 下一章 西斯克里夫·阿布之死




	2. 第二章 西斯克里夫·阿布之死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有修佐分歧暗示，剧情融合了fa的军校特典，有点黑过头了我谢罪orz

通过多方探寻，笔者成功拿到了一份马斯坦在中央军校就读期间的处分档案。毫不令人吃惊的是，其中大部分处分说明都带着修斯准将的名字。这一点倒是让马斯坦和修斯的友谊之说更加令人信服，毕竟一同违反规则才是利益捆绑的最明显表现。他们被处分的理由小到迟到早退，大到聚众斗殴、滥用枪支，等等。也许有读者会奇怪为什么此等行为在军校里只是处分而不是开除或者违法，笔者有必要详细解释。

在三十年前，甚至二十年前，亚国军方权力之盛是当今年轻人无法想象的。多亏了上任古拉曼大总统的开明政策，近十年来对军方权力的约束和对地方民主自治政策的支持，这段不堪回首的时期才渐渐被埋葬。与普通入伍军人不同，中央军校的学员毕业分配入军队后将直接获得少尉军衔，也就是说，马斯坦在收到录取通知书的那一刻已经成为了特权阶级的一员。军校内部的处分档案不会和地方学府一样公开，他们对学员犯下错误的包容程度远远超乎想象。

在研究这份档案的时候，笔者发现了一个被历史遗忘到尘埃里的名字：西斯克里夫·阿布。他曾经和马斯坦以及修斯一起因为聚众斗殴被处分。读者们估计没有听说过这个名字，事实上，笔者怀疑除了这个无名小卒的家人之外没有人曾记得他。但他实际上在马斯坦和修斯的青年时代留下了浓墨重彩的一笔，却从未被马斯坦在公开场合提起过。至于原因？或许是因为他早已死于伊斯瓦尔歼灭战，不是作为军人，而是作为叛军。而他的死亡记录所指的时间和战区，正是马斯坦和修斯所服役的第28区！

西斯克里夫是马斯坦同期学员，是通过伊斯瓦尔地区特招名额进入中央军校的。他本应在全面歼灭战开始之前的六月毕业，成为亚国军队的一员。但歼灭战动员开始，所有伊斯瓦尔籍贯的军人都被停职甚至批捕，西斯克里夫在被强制关押之前做了逃兵。笔者看到这个处分说明中的民族姓氏就有种预感，很不幸，在翻阅了歼灭战期间，马斯坦服役地区的叛军死亡名单几天几夜后，真的找到了他。 众所周知，在国家炼金术师投入歼灭战场之后，普通士兵的工作就从真刀真枪的血拼变成了打扫战场——或者说，为强大的战争机器——国家炼金术师们屠杀的敌人收尸。马斯坦作为焰之炼金术师被派往前线，歼灭战结束已经官至中佐，他手上说是血流成河也不为过。尽管日后宣传中他一直将自己在伊斯瓦尔重建中所作的工作称之为赎罪，笔者想这种宣传，也是明白屠杀历史无法回避之后的无奈之举。所幸，有资格同他竞争的候选人都是军方出身，论人命数量谁也不输谁，广大选民也只能捏着鼻子在刽子手之间做选择。

回归正题，众多证据表明，西斯克里夫·阿布正是死于马斯坦之手。在战场上杀害同窗的行径对马斯坦本人是否有触动？我们不得而知。而西斯克里夫之死很可能也是修斯准将和马斯坦分歧的开端。笔者有理由相信，在马斯坦声称的友谊背后，早已没法为自己说话的修斯准将或许还有另一个故事。

歼灭战结束之后，修斯被调回中央军事法庭任职，马斯坦则被留在东城。虽然许多同僚证明他们一直有联络，但必然不再像之前那样亲密。在修斯准将的讣告中，他被描述为“一位尽职尽责的军人，开朗的同事，顾家的丈夫和父亲”。而马斯坦则一贯被冠以圆滑风流的评价，更是至今都没有结婚。笔者认为，在前线发生的事情，必然导致了修斯对马斯坦某种程度上的怨恨，甚至想与他划清界限，无声地渐行渐远。虽然在修斯准将牺牲之后，马斯坦大张旗鼓地打着他的名义活动，还策划了著名的玛丽亚·罗斯中尉的假死案件。罗斯中尉也参与了“约定之日”战役，战后成为了指控高层制造人造人军队的有力证人之一。

尽管马斯坦在公开场合一直将已逝的修斯准将作为“约定之日”战争的吹哨人，称其为第一个发现人造人阴谋的英雄，但修斯准将生前毫不避讳地表达过对炼金术师的反感和恐惧。

笔者通过内部采访了解到，修斯准将常常在马斯坦出现的执勤任务中故意避开至安全区域，似乎对炼金术的使用非常忌惮。或许昔日的同窗之死在他心中留下了没法与马斯坦明说的阴影。不幸的是，他不仅没能逃离炼金术的浑水，死后还因此被宣传口径消费。

下一章 他背后的女人们：莉莎·霍克艾

===========

修斯准将对不起！！我再次谢罪！！


	3. 第三章 他背后的女人们：莉莎·霍克艾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比起写桃色新闻还是阴谋论更有意思...orz为了黑佐先快乐吹一波鹰眼，亚国恶政隐，我觉得这个记者(?)过不了两天就得被灭口

说起马斯坦背后的女人，可能三天三夜都讲不完。但其中最为特殊的一位，必然是他的副官，莉莎·霍克艾。这位不苟言笑的金发女郎，从马斯坦活跃于政治舞台之初就一直伴其左右，却至今没有从副官身份更进一步成为总统夫人。马斯坦黄金单身汉的身份一直不是新闻，但霍克艾女士的婚姻状态从未对外公开。他们朝夕共处几十年，要说没发生过什么想必各位读者也不会信。

挖掘桃色新闻并不是笔者的本意，事实上，马斯坦混乱的情史即使是他的支持者也从不予以否认。他们一致将这些当做无伤大雅的风流轶事，而马斯坦似乎也是一位狡猾却体贴的情人，至今都没有前女友站出来“公开”指责他的无情——当然，大家都明白马斯坦公关团队的手段，其中利害不用多说。

然而莉莎·霍克艾与其他拜倒在马斯坦身下的女人有所不同，她站在马斯坦背后并不是因为美貌，地位，或者财富；她不只是马斯坦的秘书，副官，保镖——霍克艾女士同时也是军部首屈一指的狙击手。现代化战争中，一名精准的狙击手能对敌人进行的打击甚至可以超过一支小型部队。而霍克艾正是一名能在千米外击中敌方首脑，使重型坦克失能的天才狙击手。

但她在伊斯瓦尔歼灭战后，从未再服役于狙击部队。笔者拜访了已退役的东城狙击部队教官，他曾数次邀请霍克艾加入狙击部队，承诺她比在马斯坦手下更高的军衔，和独当一面做一把手的机会，但屡屡被谢绝。奥利维亚·阿姆斯特朗将军也曾在公开场合赞赏并招募霍克艾为她工作，但霍克艾始终没有离开马斯坦身边。是什么让她放下自己的天赋，几十年如一日地做一个无名无分的副官？

许多迹象表明，霍克艾在歼灭战之后的许多任务中，仍作为狙击手发挥了不可忽视的作用。但她不再是为了国家，为了军队架起枪，而是出于马斯坦个人的意愿。也许有读者会问，作为军人遵从上司的命令有什么问题？对马斯坦的部下来说，遵从上司的命令和遵从马斯坦本人的命令或许有很大的不同。

尽管霍克艾在媒体面前曝光度很低，但笔者注意到了一个有趣的事实：莉莎·霍克艾这个名字第一次出现在大众面前，并不是作为罗伊·马斯坦的副官，而是作为已故大总统金·布拉德雷的副官。在“约定之日”战役中，时任上校的马斯坦在布拉德雷大总统失联期间，抢先一步从中央叛军手中保护总统夫人。而那个时间段，也就是霍克艾唯一一次离开马斯坦僚下，被调走为布拉德雷工作的时期。她正是那个投诚后里应外合，替马斯坦部队掩护的总统副官。马斯坦能量之大，在仅仅作为上校的时候，就能将自己的手下安插进总统府，不禁令人毛骨悚然。

马斯坦对部下极端的凝聚力不仅体现在霍克艾一个人身上。约翰·哈博克，另一位马斯坦早年的核心部下之一，在“约定之日”一年前因为严重的下肢瘫痪退役。他在奇迹般地治愈之后，居然重新回到军队服役。很难想象一名因公遭受如此病痛的人，会回到伤害他的岗位上工作。而他重新服役的原因也只有一个——追随马斯坦。

至此，马斯坦部下对他的忠诚达到一种扭曲的地步，无论是调职，退役，都无法影响他们的追随。

而马斯坦本人又是怎么说的呢？以下引用他在就职后，关于军部制度改革的演说：

> “……我一直很敬佩布拉德雷大总统，他的自律和严格要求造就了亚国今日的繁荣。军队需要纪律，但人民需要的是发展。亚国作为一个幅员辽阔的多民族国家，今后地方自治将更符合发展的方向。因此我所提出的改革方案，并不是要束缚军方的手脚，而是让地方政府拥有更多因地制宜的选择……比起直接管理，今后中央和军部对地方政务，将履行更多指导和监督的义务……我相信自下而上的民主，而不是自上而下独裁更能代表民众的需求……”

马斯坦口口声声支持中央放权，反对独裁体制，自己却在军队内部建立起影响不小的私人团体，似乎有失公正。而他的另一个主张，“坚持法治而不是人治”就更加脆弱了。因为马斯坦自己就是一个经常跳出规则纪律，不走寻常路线的长官。这一点在马斯坦和著名的钢之炼金术师——爱德华·艾里克的交往中体现得尤为明显。

  * 下一章 年幼的炼金术师




> 预告——自毁天才，恋父情结，游离于体制之外的马斯坦的黑手套……爱德华·艾里克，他身上还有多少谜团？


	4. 第四章 年幼的炼金术师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章爱德华出场，设定在宣传口径里，民众知道高层献祭全国并制造人造人军队的事情，但并不知道瓶中小人和霍恩海姆的存在，因为太玄幻了说出去也没人信。也就是说民众眼里，军部高层就是献祭事件的主谋。  
> 为了黑矮豆，一本正经的胡说八道我快不行了了.......妈耶阴谋论的走向逐渐脱离了我的掌控，不知道是哪个次元的八卦  
> 滑跪谢罪！

按照时间顺序，此时还远远没到介绍爱德华·艾里克的时候。但为了更好地阐述国家炼金术师制度和马斯坦仕途之间的关系，笔者不得不优先提及这位鲁莽、高傲、神秘十足的年轻人。

“人民的炼金术师”、“无法炼成的天才”，甚至连“神之子”这样的名号都将被安放在彼时尚未成年的艾里克身上。有传言说，艾里克兄弟的父亲就是发明炼金术的神使本人。尽管笔者不会相信这种无稽之谈，但针对艾里克兄弟推崇，和造神运动的幕后推手，才是民众需要拿着放大镜仔细推敲的事情。

爱德华·艾里克在十四岁就拿到银怀表，加入布拉德雷总统直属的国家炼金术师部队。但他从入伍到退役一直处于马斯坦的直接管辖之下。他参加国家资格考试的举荐人也正是马斯坦。“约定之日”时，年幼的艾里克参与了击溃人造人军队的战斗，并因此受到表彰。但他谢绝了一切嘉奖选择辞职。

后来艾里克兄弟游历四方，继续关于炼金术的研究，他们的研究极大地推动了亚国乃至世界上炼金术和炼丹术领域的发展，并无偿的将他们的成果公诸于众，打破了炼金术师内部对于特权的垄断。他们将炼金术从只有被选中的天才能领悟的神秘学，规范成了一门理论完备，基础翔实的现代科学，这份功绩不仅局限于炼金术，更是对哲学领域乃至社会形态产生了深远的影响。无数学说、专利、甚至已经民用化的科技都建立在艾里克兄弟的研究基础上，因此他们也被授予了“人民的炼金术师”这样的称号。

然而另一方面，关于爱德华·艾里克为何不再使用炼金术的推测和怀疑也甚嚣尘上。有人说是因为炼金术被政府用于制造人造人让爱德华产生了对炼金术本身的厌恶，也有人说他的研究成果是用自身使用炼金术的能力献祭而来……种种说法，不一而足。笔者有证据表明，尽管早已离开军队体系，天才学者爱德华的人生选择仍和马斯坦有着千丝万缕的关系。

实际上，在爱德华十二岁的时候，马斯坦就第一次与他接触了。正常的成年人怎么会想到招募年仅十二岁的小孩子加入军队？爱德华曾在被采访的时候透露：

> “与其说他招募了我，不如说我需要那个机会……是的，我当时有不得不成为国家炼金术师的理由……”

但他的说法含糊其辞，除了学术讨论不愿回答任何私人问题，对于马斯坦相关的提问更是三缄其口。

既然从本人身上找不到答案，笔者不得不诉求于其他方式。艾里克兄弟的足迹遍及天南地北，而笔者特地还原了爱德华任职国家炼金术师时期的旅行线路，走访了所有可能与他相识的人，竟然挖掘出不少惊人的故事。

其中最为令人诧异的，就是艾里克兄弟在人造人事件中牵扯之深。他们远远不仅是在“约定之日”参与了战斗，更是在许久之前，就深入了暗中调查。更确切的说，他们是马斯坦布下的最遥远也最危险的棋子，是游离于体制之外的黑手套。

很难想象，在推翻军部高层的斗争中，马斯坦将最沉重最肮脏的工作全都交给了一位不到十六岁的少年。里奥的宗教暴乱，第五研究所的骚动，北城要塞的巨怪，这些征兆着人造人阴谋的事件里，全都有艾里克兄弟活跃的身影，而爱德华更是多次重伤到住进医院。中央医院的好几位护士都对他有深刻的印象：

> “那个爱德华呀！没错，那时候根本就是个小孩子，看身高恐怕连十四岁都没有……他伤的可严重了，最可怕的是他有一只手和一只脚都是机械的，真是太可怜了……哎，我们替他换药都觉得疼，他却从来不吭声，真是叫人心疼的孩子……”

那时候的爱德华或许已经是一位天才，但在医护眼里仍是个孩子。许多记录表明，爱德华在为马斯坦工作的时候承受了远远多于他年龄承受范围的危险重担，如果不是他的运气和能力，或许早就要被压垮，甚至丧命。但这些事实在马斯坦眼里似乎从来都不是问题，他一如既往地将艾里克兄弟派往最危险的前线。或许这才是爱德华在“约定之日”后选择辞职的原因之一。

这就回到了另一个问题，为什么一开始爱德华会加入军队为马斯坦卖命呢？一个孩子有什么理由必须加入军队？很遗憾，笔者探究后给出的答案是，没有。爱德华很可能并不如他所说的那样是自主选择加入军队的。马斯坦发现了这颗金子般的天才少年，比起让他自然生长，马斯坦更在乎他能不能尽快为其所用。

作为被神所厌恶的天才，爱德华在与马斯坦接触之前经历了丧失双亲的痛苦，并在事故中失去了一只手臂和一条腿，他所处的心理状态必定是封闭而扭曲的。身体的缺失对应着心灵的残疾，父母的缺位又使他渴求长辈的关怀。笔者有理由相信，马斯坦看中爱德华的天才之后，利用了爱德华的年幼和迷茫，说服他加入军队卖命。他们之间的交往是不健康的，甚至是病态的，完全建立在马斯坦单方面的操纵之下。爱德华将他对亲情的渴望投影在马斯坦身上，不惜为此以身犯险，去获取马斯坦的肯定。而在年龄逐渐成熟之后，爱德华意识到了自己的幼稚和马斯坦的残忍，离开了军队，才终于得以发挥他真正的天赋，在学术上取得了属于自己的成就。

========

（我搞的好开心，下次还敢（？


	5. 第五章 狩猎与伤疤 上篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本黑心记者又来黑马斯坦大总统啦～  
> 一点背景解释：fa结局总统夫人仍然岁月静好，说明向民众揭发高层阴谋的时候把布拉德雷大总统摘出去了，不然马斯坦他们打中央军师出无名。在民众心中布拉德雷仍然是个战功赫赫的前总统设定。
> 
> （警告：本章有很多三观不正发言，为黑而黑图一乐，不代表严肃观点）

伊修瓦尔歼灭战，在承平日久的时代里成为这个国家不可言说的疤痕。作为参与整场战役并因此获得大幅晋升的军官之一，马斯坦对这场战役的否定态度在当权后逐渐显露。很多人将[第3066号总统令]视为布拉德雷执政生涯中的不可磨灭的污点，一场惨无人道的屠杀。作为媒体从业者，笔者想指出的只是事实：亚国今天的崛起建立在无数牺牲和奋斗之上，伊修瓦尔战役不应该、也没有必要被剥离出来单独看待。

关于这场战役的剥离与批判论调，几乎都是在马斯坦成为东部司令官之后，被潜移默化至宣传口径之中，终于成为举国上下的一种共识或者说基准，成为近年来反战思想的一面旗帜，舆论战场上屡试不爽的妙招。我们不得不承认马斯坦的设计是大胆的，在此之前从没有军方高层如此公然表态，即使是最坚定的鸽派也很少在已经发生的战役上大做文章，原因无他：这种批判的后果是危险的。即使签署总统令的布拉德雷已经去世，无法做辩护或者被清算——更多参与战役的军官和士兵仍值壮年，许多人同马斯坦一样还在军队体系中任职，高位或者不是，他们不愿如此揭开这个伤疤，更很难接受因为履行了军人的指责就被冠以屠夫的名字。

成长在今天舆论环境中的孩子可能很难明白这件事：种族屠杀怎么可能是正当的？仅仅因为肤色、瞳孔或者信仰的不同，就剥夺他人生命，这与侩子手有什么区别？但残酷的事实是，今天亚国的孩子们之所以能提出这个问题，正是因为他们的先辈站在胜利者的山峰高歌。某种程度上，因此而起的反战思潮只是历史书写时伪善的眼泪。

在歼灭战之前的东部战区是怎么样的？

**许多人只看到国家炼金术师用一年不到的时间将伊修瓦尔屠杀至几近灭族，却没看到那之前整整七年的东部内乱泥潭。**

亚国政府从来没有掩饰过扩张发展的野心。内陆国家四面环敌，土地是生产力最重要的基础之一。没有土地，不断壮大的社会就找不到出路。没有土地，粮食的产量满足不了新增人口，资源的开发跟不上消耗的步伐。内陆国家频繁的领土冲突问题，看似是信仰习惯或者思想封闭造成的，实际更多是时间推移与人口发展周期结合后不可避免的资源争夺。

与北方或者西南方边境有强敌不同，亚国东方最为强大的邻居——新国——远在沙漠彼端，很难发生直接冲突；东部本应当是较为安宁的存在，却孕育了这个国家最擅长攻击的一支军队。原因无他，这片干涸土壤的原住民较为分散，意识形态多样，但个顶个的是封闭又固执的存在。是这样的环境孕育了文化，还是文化选择了环境，我们无法考究，但在歼灭战开始之前的伊修瓦尔族绝不是弱小或者无助的存在。

七年内战，起初只是伊修瓦尔这样一个沙漠地区发生的冲突，是如何将战火蔓延至整个东部的？

伊修瓦尔的人民所信仰的伊修瓦尔神，是地神的一种。其教义认为"整个世界都是我们伊修巴尔神的胸怀"，不管他们在哪里，只要是在有大地的地方，就能够祈祷。“与大地同生共死”，是历史悠久的伊修瓦尔教的信念。因此他们痛恨违背大自然法则的炼金术，这也是他们会一直抵抗合并各种民族的亚美斯多利斯的原因之一。

而亚美斯多利斯，恰恰是一个以炼金术发展见长的国家。

在这样的信仰矛盾下，冲突的发生是不可避免的。一个诞生于严苛自然环境之中的严苛文化，面对高傲外来者时爆发愤怒，谁能指责他们的怒火？但是随着时间推移，一场局部冲突成为绵延数年的苦痛泥潭，背后的推手盘根错杂。

一种看法是南方邻国阿尔路哥在资助伊修瓦尔人的行动。伊修瓦尔族既没有研究也没有生产枪械武器的历史，却在内战中使用了大量的火枪、子弹、甚至迫击炮。许多人或许听说过伊斯瓦尔武僧以一敌十的传说，但现代战场上肉体面对子弹不过是杯水车薪，更何况不是每个伊修瓦尔人都经历过武僧训练。只有现代化火力的碰撞才能维持旷日持久的内战。延年的战争中断了生产，一个古老的民族绝无可能通过持续的购买获得这些装备。

来自另一个现代化大国的无偿资助是最为可能的推测。而阿尔路哥希望通过东部战线拖垮亚国，假借他人之手吸引火力，从而轻易蚕食亚国南部领土，这样的算盘打在明面上。

最重要的是， **在伊修瓦尔族看来，这一亩三分地之外是亚美斯多里斯还是阿尔路哥做主，显然他们并不在乎。**

与今天的强盛安宁不同，彼时亚美斯多里斯没有余裕承受一场内战的失败。在这场战役中，失败意味着国家遭受难以愈合的重创。战争的潘多拉魔盒一旦揭开，任一方的想法都很难左右结局。不仅是失败，经年累月的战火拉锯，早已让亚国陷于危急存亡时刻，早一天结束战争，就能早一天重建秩序，回归生产。在这样的背景之下，第3066号总统令是一个艰难但有其必要性的决定。

或许有人会说胜利不需要以屠杀作为结束，但事实上，战争的开启与中止都很难在当下确认。历史书上能告诉学生，某一天的某一声枪响是战争的第一枪，某一天的某一纸文件是战争的句号。但在现实中，没人知道何时是第一枪，也没人知道当下的谈判会走向尘埃落定还是无尽骚乱。更别说伊斯瓦尔教古老的教义并不以中心化的教宗或者政治领袖为准，而仅仅存在于“每一片土地”或者“每一个伊修瓦尔人心中”。面对这样的叛军，要怎么判断他们是真正的投降还是隐忍着下一次怒火？或许唯一而残忍的手段就是确保他们一定没有办法重整战力。

为了结束旷日持久的内战，前总统布拉德雷选择了他能看到的选项，合理与否，都为亚国带来了珍贵而繁荣的和平时期。

如今生产力发展，让亚美斯多里斯在很长一段时间里没有迫切扩张国土的必要。战争的伤痛让一代人难以平复，反战叙事在民间占到上风。此时去反倒清算前总统的决定，与其说是拨乱反正，不如说是搭着时代的顺风车。

当然，就像彼时的亚国需要做出艰难痛苦的抉择，现在的亚美斯多里斯也需要有人整合社会舆论，谋求统一发展。笔者并不认为马斯坦在东部的重建政策是糟糕的。恰恰相反，马斯坦在东部安抚了伊修瓦尔族，保证了地区安宁甚至超出预期，这样的政绩无论如何是值得称赞的。

然而马斯坦显然有一种倾向，即过多地将一个国家和民族的伤痛写进自己的政治叙事，作为筹码和旗帜来挥舞，明里暗里打压了不少同样为这个伟大国家做出贡献，却不像他那么能言善道的开拓者和建设者。那些在内战中牺牲的普通军官，同样献出了鲜血和生命在保卫他们的家园和信仰。而伊修瓦尔人只不过又一次成为政治博弈的棋子。

===

这章是关于scar的阴谋论的铺垫啦结果一不小心扯太多orz下篇大概要整点阴间玩意（？）

如果我没烂尾的话（溜了溜了


End file.
